Hunted
by WolfWarriorz
Summary: In a futuristic territory around the lake, all four Clans suffer from sporadic, unknown attacks. But the greater turmoil comes from within the Clans themselves.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

** THUNDERCLAN**

** LEADER Birchstar – light brown tabby tom **

** DEPUTY Dawnwhisper – gray tabby she-cat **

** MEDICINE CAT Brightwhisker – white she-cat with blue eyes**

** WARRIORS Shadowstripe – very dark gray tabby tom**

** Apprentice, Owlpaw**

** Pricklebossom – pretty ginger she-cat with spiky fur**

** Stonetail – pure white tom with a gray tail**

** Apprentice, Badgerpaw**

** Aspenleaf – dark brown she-cat with green eyes**

** Apprentice, Falconpaw**

** APPRENTICES Owlpaw – light gray she-cat with amber eyes**

** Badgerpaw - black tom with white stripe on his back**

** Falconpaw – brown tabby tom with yellow eyes**

** QUEENS Redsky – reddish she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Shadowstripe's kits: Wingkit (white she-cat with gray patches like wings), Blazekit (reddish tom with amber eyes), Rustlekit (light ginger she-cat with spiky fur), and Pinekit (dark ginger tom with dark green eyes)**

** Shadepelt – all black she-cat with blue eyes **

** ELDERS Foxleap – reddish tabby tom **

** Volenose – gray tabby tom**

** Brook – brown tabby she-cat**

** SHADOWCLAN**

** LEADER Featherstar - gray tabby she-cat**

** Apprentice, Emberpaw**

** DEPUTY Redfox – ginger tabby tom**

** MEDCINE CAT Dappleshine – tortoiseshell she-cat**

** Apprentice, Coldpaw**

** WARRIORS Leopardstreak – light brown she-cat with darker spots**

** Owlscreech – dark tabby tom with amber eyes**

** Darkfang – pure black tom **

** Silverwind – silver tabby she-cat**

** Hawkfire – reddish brown tom**

** Swiftpath – black and white she-cat**

** Wildstorm– blue furred tom with amber eyes**

** Spottedfire – tortoiseshell she-cat with flecks of red**

** Tangleclaw – tortoiseshell tom with spiky fur**

** Sandshadow – tom with a sand-colored pelt**

** APPRENTICES Emberpaw – reddish tabby tom**

** Coldpaw – Light gray she-cat with ice blue eyes**

** QUEENS Dawnflower – gray tabby she-cat, mother of Wildstorm's kits: **

** Sagekit (dark gray tom with sage green eyes) and Skykit (blue she-kit **

** with blue eyes)**

** ELDERS Crowfrost – black-and-white tom**

** WINDCLAN**

** LEADER Chirpstar – kind, red-furred she-cat**

** DEPUTY Ripplepool – blue she-cat with green eyes**

** MEDICINE CAT Nightrain – black she-cat with bright blue eyes**

** WARRIORS Gorsefeather – brown she-cat with a white tail **

** Apprentice, Coalpaw**

** Blueheart – blue tom with green eyes**

** Shadefur – black tabby tom**

** Glimmertail – white she-cat **

** Palenose – white tom with an odd white nose **

** Apprentice, Beechpaw**

** Appleshadow – black and white tom**

** Apprentice, Thrushpaw **

** Silverglow – Silvery white she-cat**

** Talonstrike – dark brown tabby tom**

** APPRENTICES Coalpaw – black tabby tom with golden eyes**

** Beechpaw – light brown tabby she-cat**

** Thrushpaw – brown tom with gray eyes**

** QUEENS Snowfall – pure white she-cat, mother of Appleshadow's kits:**

** Larchkit (black tom with a white blaze on his chest), Shinekit (white she-kit with black paws and tail), and Sunkit (black and white tom with golden eyes)**

** ELDERS Eaglestrike – fierce brown tabby tom**

** Brightnose – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

** Flowerheart – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

** RIVERCLAN**

** LEADER Mallowstar – dark brown she-cat**

** DEPUTY Shrewtail – light brown tom **

** MEDICINE CAT Troutleap – Silver tom with blue eyes**

** Apprentice, Swallowpaw**

** WARRIORS Darkleaf – black tabby tom with green eyes**

** Apprentice, Firepaw**

** Mousepelt – light brown tabby she-cat**

** Tremblewhisker – dark gray tom**

** Watersplash – gray she-cat with a blue tint**

** Iceclaw – white she-cat with amber eyes**

** Sunflash – golden tabby tom **

** Apprentice, Cinderpaw**

** APPRENTICES Swallowpaw – white tom with black patches**

** Firepaw – ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

** Cinderpaw – smoky gray tom with red flecks**

** QUEENS Goldenfur – golden tabby she-cat, mother of Tremblewhisker's kits:**

** Adderkit (light gray tom with black stripes) Yellowkit (yellow furred she-kit with a black tail) and Tawnykit (golden brown she-kit)**

** Brightowl – light tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Darkleaf's kits: Duskkit (dark gray tabby she-cat) and Ghostkit (pale tabby tom) **

** Jayflight – pale blue-gray she-cat**

** ELDERS Mudpelt – dark brown tabby tom **


	2. Chapter 1: Wolves

**NOTE: Warning. This contains spoilers. Also, this is going to be a long, confusing one, so beware. I say confusing because it will be from nine different perspectives. Yes, nine. Two from each Clan, plus one other. It will have plot twists, mysteries, and will probably frustrate you more than it frustrates me. You know four of these cats! Birchstar is Birchfall, Foxleap is Foxleap, and Brook is Brook. Crowfrost is a rather unknown character, but he is listed as one of Erin's cats in Sunrise. As said in the description, this is futuristic Clans. Good luck, and R & R -Read and Review-. **

"Foxleap!" said Volenose in his gravelly voice, "Owlpaw's here to check you for ticks." He opened his bleary eyes and looked at the young apprentice. He remembered longingly what it was like to be young, strong, and full of energy. "I think I just have one, back on my shoulder." he smiled at the young cat. Looking at her sharp eyes, he remembered a time when he could see so clearly. And hear, too. He once heard the birds twittering in the trees, and the warriors talking from across the camp. Now everyone seemed to speak in a hushed murmur. He could only just see the dust motes floating in the den like wisps of fur.

But his age was nothing compared to Brook's. The elderly she-cat lay beside him, deaf to the world in her heavy sleep. She was the oldest cat the Clans had ever seen. Her fur, once a light brown, was almost completely shot with silver and white. Clumps of fur from her flanks lay about the den, as they kept falling out. Her eyes were very dim, and her voice was rough. She woke now, and her milky eyes looked past him at Owlpaw. "Dawnpaw?" She rasped. Owlpaw shook her head. "I'm Owlpaw. Who's Dawnpaw?" Brook looked confused for a moment then nodded. "Oh yes, she's Dawnwhisper now. Just became a warrior, right?" Owlpaw shook her head. "Nope. She's my mother. And the deputy!" Owlpaw looked proud. Brook dipped her head. "My memory isn't what is used to be, youngun, and that's saying something. Would you like to hear a tale as you work?" Owlpaw looked doubtful, but said amiably, "Sure. Thanks, Brook."

Owlpaw continued to sniff my fur over. "Well, it was not too long before I became an elder when the great Firestar went to StarClan." The apprentice's ears pricked with interest. Firestar tales were always interesting. "At the time, a cat called Brambleclaw was deputy. He was a good friend of my mate, Stormfur-" Volenose broke in. "Not this story!" But Brook shook her head. "So Brambleclaw and Jayfeather - the medicine cat- go to the Moonpool to get Brambleclaw's nine lives. They arrive, and who do they find? A kit!" Owlpaw wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Why was there a kit at the Moonpool?" Brook smiled and continued, "I'm about to tell you. At first Jayfeather thought it was a StarClan kit, as Jayfeather was..special. He was blind, but some things he could see that no other cat could. But that's a different story. Brambleclaw -always the hero- runs up to the kit, who looks about three, maybe four moons, and who is this kit, but a little young kit by the name of...Volekit!" She cast an amused look at Volenose, who shuffled away and muttered something not very nice.

Owlpaw's eyes widened. "Volekit as in..." she nodded at the recent elder. Brook grinned. "The very same. Now, what was Volekit doing at the Moonpool, exactly, you might ask. No one knows yet. I've been trying to get the story out of him since he was brought back. Maybe you'll have better luck. But back to the story. Naturally, Brambleclaw was quite annoyed with him. Jayfeather even more so- he was a grumpy fellow. But they didn't have time to carry him back to camp. So while Brambleclaw recieved his lives, Jayfeather stayed and watched him. Naturally, the kit had gotten a tad scraped up on his trip, so Jayfeather was treating him with some herbs that grew near the Moonpool.

"Kit blood will draw in predators like bees to a flower. They want easy prey just as much as we do! Anyway, a fox had gotten a hold of Volekit's bood scent, and was tracking it straight to the Moonpool! Jayfeather was a blind medicine cat, Volekit was a kit, and Brambleclaw was speaking to StarClan, totally unaware of the surroundings. it looked grim. I can tell you that. Jayfeather was fighting as best as he could, and even Volekit was nipping at the fox's legs, but you can imagine how it was going. But a cat suddenly leaped from the bushes, and attacked the fox head-on! A strong young warrior against the crotchety old fox. It was no contest. But the battle took them through another set of brush and they disappeared in a yowling, fighting mess. Jayfeather was ready to start treating his own bites and scratches, and Volekit's, but Volekit had to, just _had_ to find out who his savior was. He darted after the fox, so of course Jayfeather had to follow.

"The cat who saved Volekit, as well as Jayfeather and Brambleclaw, too, was a rogue. She had named herself Raven. Volekit invited her to join ThunderClan, and she complied. She wanted to know what it would be like. So the three cats waited for Brambleclaw to awaken. He did, and said, "I am Bramblestar now. Who are you?" he asked Raven. She snapped back, "I'm the one who just saved your life!" (she didn't know he was the leader of the Clan, and she was a rogue, after all) Bramblestar didn't take too kindly to her tone. "What do you want with my Clan?" She replied, " This young one invited me to join your Clan. I saved you all from a fox. You should be more careful." Bramblestar was always touchy, and so he went back, "He doesn;t have the right. Leave my territory, or else." She shrugged, mewed, "Suit yourself!" And disappeared. No cat saw her again. " Brook concluded.

Owlpaw meowed, "Volenose! Is it true?" He didn't answer, so Foxleap jumped in. "Oh it's true. I took the moohigh - dawn watch that night, and I saw them all come back through. Let me tell you though, this guy's mother was not happy. Kind of like a rabid badger, actually." He laughed and Brook growled, "I'll show you a rabid badger..." Owlpaw's head snapped around. "Are you Volenose's mother?" Brook smiled. "Yup. Glad you got the connection. You're pretty sharp. Now run along. Go hunting! Or battle training. Love it while it lasts!" She added as the apprentice scampered away.

"Brook?" Foxleap mewed. "Yes?" He paused. "Haven't you lived in three Clans? Well, two and a Tribe?" She nodded with a hint of pride, but also of sadness. "Soon to be four." Foxleap shook his head vehemently. "You've lasted this long, haven't you? And when you go, I'll go with you. But I'm not ready yet. You can stay a bit longer. Don't you want to meet Shadepelt's kits? They'll be here soon." Brook smiled at her fellow elder. "I didn't say I was leaving this minute, silly! Soon means something different to a cat as old as I am. Though you're not too far behind. " She chuckled. "I may be old, but not that old. Do you want to go hunting? I haven't been hunting in such a long time. We might not catch anything, but still. It'll be fun." He whiskers twitched on a muzzle shot with white. The old she-cat dipped her head. "It may very well be our last hunt, so lets make it a good one, shall we?"

The two elders left the den and Brightwhisker immediately bounded up to them. "Is something wrong?" Foxleap shook his head. "No, dear. We're just going hunting. We'll be back by sundown, don't worry. " They left camp, though some stares followed them. The ginger tom breathed in the warm greenleaf air and caught a hint of mouse. "Over there." He said in a hushed murmur and flicked with his tail to a beech tree. Brook crouched and stalked forward. She leaped a bit too soon and lost it. "It's alright. I think I scent vole over by the ShadowClan border. It's a bit far off, but we can make it! Come on!" He trotted through the woods, working his stiff muscles through. Brook was right behind him, and he was surprised at how spry and agile she seemed. But it was a hunt, after all.

The light dappled through the leaves of the forest and cast strange shadows on the mulch of the sky was sapphire blue, with not a cloud in sight. The sun shone down on them and warmed their pelts. It was all so beautiful. It struck Foxleap to his core how blessed the Clans were to live here. Thank you, StarClan, he thought. As they reached the border, the scent of vole got stronger. Brook waved her tail and started to stalk one, and Foxleap saw another. He crouched low into the familiar hunting crouch, one he'd used since kithood. He vaguely remembered arguing with Icecloud- then Icekit- about who was better at it. He felt a pang for his sister, who had joined StarClan seasons earlier. He focused his thoughts on the vole, and stalked forward until he was very close. He then leaped -ouch- and caught it between his paws. He killed it swiftly and gave thanks to StarClan. He turned and saw Brook with her own catch. He smiled at her. "I couldn't possibly eat a whole vole myself." he said. She finished, "Let's share mine, and we can give the other to Redsky." They scarfed the vole in a couple of mouthfuls, then started to stand.

"What's this?" said a shocked voice. It came from a blue furred tom. A black tom beside him sneered, "ThunderClan has its elders hunting to feed the queens? How pathetic." A sandy tom behind the other two snickered. The blue tom growled. "Darkfang! Sandshadow! I'm sure they have reason for hunting, but its not our place to question them. " Foxleap pricked his ears at the wise warrior. "Brook Where Small Fish Swim and I decided to hunt, we were not sent. We have extra, so we're bringing it back. I don't see how that's wrong." He directed this towards the cat called Darkfang. In reply, the young warrior showed his teeth. Sandshadow, the other cat, hissed, "Wildstorm! It's just two old elders. We should take that prey from them." Wildstorm's eyes flashed and he hissed at the young warrior, "Don't be a mousebrain! It's greenleaf, we have plenty of prey. And you're right, they are elders. So show them some respect and apologize. They've seen more moons than you ever will, at this rate. Your stupidity blinds you."

Embarrased at getting lectured, Sandshadow muttered, "Sorry." Foxleap smiled at Wildstorm. "I am Foxleap, and this is Brook. You are wise and strong. These young warriors will learn. I was probably as ignorant as they are now...When I was a kit." He flashed a fang at them, "But you are very...different from them. I wouldn't be surprised if you became a deputy. Or are you already?" Wildstorm turned a bit red and shook his head. No, no. Redfern's the deputy. He's much more experienced than I am. But thank you, Foxleap." The ginger elder dipped his head. "Give your leader my regards...And tell him I think you should be next in line. Good hunting!" He turned and head Wildstorm call after him, "Good hunting to you too! And thank you!" Brook glanced at him. "He's respectful, too, and mannerly. What a dear. I certainly do hope he becomes leader one day. ShadowClan could use a leader like that, not like the other two that were with him."

"I agree complet- Hey, what's that?" He stared down at the trail of soft earth underpaw. There were their footprints leading to where they'd come, but crossing them, leading towards the lake, was the largest pawprint Foxleap had ever seen. It looked like a dogs', but it was enormous! It was bigger than his head! Brook had turned very pale. "It's a wolf track!" she gasped. Foxleap wrinkled his nose at the unfamiliar word. "What's a wolf?" Brook opened and closed her mouth a minute, then finally answered in a low, desperate voice. "A wolf is like a dog, only larger, fiercer, smarter. A million times smarter. But they don't belong to Twolegs. They live in packs, which are like really small Clans. Like families. They're not good news at all. Come, we must tell Birchstar! Quickly!" She darted through the undergrowth, fast as a new apprentice.

They reached the camp, and Brook said, "Let's give Redsky the vole, but quickly now. We mustn't dawdle. They stepped into the nursery. "Redsky! I've brought something for you. Brook and I just got back from hunting." He tried to keep the worry out of his voice for the sake of the kits. "Hunting? Well I must say you did very well for elders. Did you get something from the pile for yourselves?" He shook his head proudly. "Caught another for us. Anyway, I must go! I'll visit soon!" Redsky was his kit, and a kind she-cat,one of the senior warriors. He and Brook hurried out of the den, stumbling over one of the kits, and rushed to Birchstar's den.

"Birchstar!" Brook called and the leader emerged from his den. "What is it?" he asked quizzically. "Wolves!" spat Brook, but the old leader looked just as confused as Foxleap had been. "Smart, oversized dogs. They hunt in small Clans and will undoubtedly use the Clans as a source of prey. They've hunted us in the mountains before. They are cunning and wise, and belong to no Twoleg. They will wreak havoc upon our Clan like never before. And the other Clans, too." Birchstar looked pale with fear. "What can we do?" Brook hung her head. "Nothing. Absolutlely nothing. Except be prepared. If we are smart enough, we can avoid them. If we prove not to be a good prey source for them, we'll be spared and they'll move on. But they're cat smart. Maybe smarter than us. We have to warn the other Clans. It will be more harm to us if we don't warn them." Birchstar hung his head. "You remember Brightheart? She was Whitewing's mother. A pack of dogs did that to her face. The same might happen to us, now..." Brook snarled. "No, it won't. They'll eat us instead."

Birchstar looked down. "Very well. I shall send out patrols." Foxleap got to his paws. "I would like to join the patrol to ShadowClan." The leader looked at him questioningly, but shrugged. "You can tell them about the wolves, then. Aspenleaf and Falconpaw will join you. Brook, tell Dawnwhisper all about this. If you're up to it, lead a patrol with Shadowstripe and Owlpaw. If not-" Brook broke in. "I'm up to it." He nodded. "Then tell Dawnwhisper to take Stonetail to RiverClan. Badgerpaw will help me guard the camp, just in case of a fox or something. Off you go!" he nudged them. They might be elders, but he was Clan leader.

"Aspenleaf! Falconpaw!" Foxleap yowled. The mentor and apprentice walked over. "What is it, Foxleap?" Aspenleaf dipped her head in respect. "We're going to ShadowClan." Falconpaw cocked his head to one side. "Why?" The elder said, "I'll tell you as we go. Come on, Birchstar told us to go, don't look so doubtful!" The two cats fell in behind him. He charged out of camp, loving the feel of leading a patrol once more, but hating the reason for it. As they came by the wolf track, he snarled under his breath, "That's why we're here. Wolves. They're like dogs. And they're deadly. You'll hear it all as I speak to..Erm.." Aspenleaf finished for him. "Featherstar." Foxleap nodded and set a swift pace through the forest. They reached the border.

Foxleap sat and Falconpaw piped up, "Why are we stopping? I thought this was important."Foxleap rolled his eyes. "We have to wait for a border patrol to take us. Otherwise we're trespassing. Besides, this fat old elder needs a short rest." He patted his belly and let out a strained chuckle. Not minutes passed until the sunhigh border patrol came along. In it was Spottedfire, who he remembered from a Gathering, and two others he didn't know.

"What is it? Are you all here for a reason?" asked Spottedfire warily, but not unkindly. "Why, yes. I must speak to Featherstar at once. It's vital. Please, take up to ShadowClan's camp." She looked concerned. "Can you tell me what the problem is?" Foxleap gave a small shake of his head. "Not just yet, I'm afraid. I hate explaining over and over again. You'll hear soon enough." She nodded and said, "Tangleclaw, Swiftpath, make sure that there's only these three." To Foxleap, she meowed apologetically, "I'm sorry for being suspicious, but I don't want to lead an ambush into my camp." The two warriors checked around, and motioned that it was clear. The three ShadowClan cats then began to lead them deeper and deeper into the pine forest.


	3. Chapter 2: Sunflash

** A/N: Hey guys! I got a couple of reviews! Very exciting. But if I might not update for a few days after this because I have to write some more on another Fanfic of mine; Flowers, Sunshine, and Death. If you haven't read it, please do so! I need reviews on that one...Anyway, I also am writing a thing on Russetfur, due to requests. :) R & R!**

Sunflash blinked open his eyes as a warrior pushed past him and out into camp. _Come on, Sunflash. Another day; go and face it. _The golden tabby tom heaved himself to his paws and padded to the nursery for a moment. Jayflight, his mate, wasn't there, but his mother was. "Goldenfur?" he called softly and his mother opened her eyes, the same burnished amber as his own. "How are the kits?" The golden tabby pelt so like his quivered as the elderly she-cat let out a purr of amusement. "They're just fine. Have been since the sun they were born. Their apprentice ceremony is today." Sunflash smiled. His younger siblings would be great apprentices. Goldenfur let out a rusty purr. "I remember your apprentice ceremony with your poor sister." The she-cat's voice broke as she remembered Rainwhisper. The gentle gray she-cat had been killed in a battle with WindClan.

"You two were so excited, you drove the other kits crazy!" Sunflash dipped his head and mewed, "I miss her so much. I'm sorry, but I have to go train with Cinderpaw. He might be a warrior soon. I'll see you at the ceremony!" He hurried out of the den., away from the bad memories that always seemed to plague him when he talked with Goldenfur. Mallowstar padded up to him and asked, "I'd like you to assess Cinderpaw today. And tell Darkleaf to assess Firepaw, okay? I'd like to do all the ceremonies in one."

He padded over to the apprentice's den and called softly, "Cinderpaw, Firepaw, it's time for your assessments." Cinderpaw was on his feet in record time, but Firepaw was sluggish and bleary-eyed. "Meet me and Darkleaf at the fresh-kill pile." He made his way back to the warriors to summon Darkleaf. Iceclaw bounced over and asked, "Can I come too? I'm going to be a mentor soon, and I want to know what it's like!" Sunflash dipped his head and nodded. "Sure."

The five cats set off, the apprentices hurrying to their hunting places, and the mentors and mentor-to-be stayed back, letting them get a head start. "Iceclaw, come with me. Darkleaf, follow Firepaw, but don't let her see you." He felt a bit guilty for ordering him around, but it was Darkleaf's first assessment, and Sunflash was one of the senior warriors, after all. He and Iceclaw followed Cinderpaw silently to the near-edge of the territory, by the Thunderpath. There was but one tree here, and Sunflash and Icelcaw used it to watch Cinderpaw hunt. He stood over the water on three paws, one paw just above the water, but with the sun ahead so it didn't cast his shadow on the water. A fish swam by, and he swiped his paw into the water, brining the large fish out, hooked on his claws. He nipped its neck to kill it and let it sit beside him.

He caught two more, smaller fish, then paused and looked at the bushes a few fox-lengths away. Squinting, Sunflash saw a small, quivering nose. Cinderpaw stalked forward, then pounced and caught the water vole in his jaws. Sunflash nodded at Iceclaw and called, "Cinderpaw!" The gray apprentice looked at the tree with mild surprise. "Uhm, yes?" His mentor smiled. "You've caught more than enough. You're going to be a warrior! Let's get back to camp for your ceremony." Sunflash grabbed the two smaller fish, Iceclaw the vole, and Cinderpaw proudly carried the large fish in his mouth.

They met up with Darkleaf and Firepaw, who also carried a lot of prey. The Clan would be well-fed tonight! They reached camp and Mallowstar nodded, her eyes widening at the amount of prey. "If only all the warriors were as eager hunters, no cat would ever go hungry. Alright, ceremony time!" The dark brown she-cat leaped into the HighTree and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey -with a few exceptions- please gather beneath HighTree!" The Clan gathered together, and Mallowstar continued, "Today is a very special day for many cats; and I would like to begin by making our two apprentices warriors. Sunflash, are you satisfied that Cinderpaw is ready to become a warrior?" Sunflash nodded, and briefly wondered what it would be a like if a mentor ever said no to that question.

"Darkleaf, are you satisfied that Firepaw is ready to become a warrior?" The black tom dipped his head. "I am." Cinderpaw's eyes twinkled with pride as he sat beside his sister. "Cinderpaw, Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the code, and to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own lives?" "I do!" they said together. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Cinderpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Cinderscar, for the scar you received in battle. StarClan honors your leadership and bravery." Sunflash remembered when Shadefur of WindClan had given his apprentice the prominent scar that ran from his fore-shoulder to the base of his tail. "Firepaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Firestorm. StarClan honors your ferocity in battle, and your excellent hunting skills. You will keep a silent vigil for the camp tonight."

Mallowstar summoned Goldenfur and her kits forward. Tremblewhisker accompanied them. "As you all know, Goldenfur's kits have reached apprenticing age. Kits, please step forward." The three kits did so, standing proud with freshly groomed pelts. "From this day forward, until you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Adderpaw, Yellowpaw, and Tawnypaw. Iceclaw, you are ready for your first apprentice; Adderpaw will be yours to teach. Pass on all the skills Shrewtail taught you. Mousepelt, you are ready for another apprentice, so Yellowpaw will be your apprentice. Mudpelt was a good mentor to you before he retired, so teach Yellowpaw as well as you taught Watersplash. And lastly, Tawnypaw. I will mentor you; I have need of an apprentice, and you will be an excellent one. I promise to teach you all of the skills Pebblestream taught me. "

She looked at the new apprentices' parents meaningfully, and they nodded. "Goldenfur, Tremblewhisker, is it your wish to pass along the duties of warriors, and join Mudpelt in the elders' den?" His mother and father twined their tails and said firmly, "It is." Mallowstar nodded. "Then may StarClan grant you many seasons of rest." The Clan cheered loudly, "Cinderscar! Firestorm! Adderpaw! Yellowpaw! Tawnypaw! Goldenfur! Tremblewhisker!" Mallowstar smiled. "Sunflash! Lead a hunting patrol with Watersplash, Mousepelt, and Yellowpaw.

He led them out of camp after a proud smile at Cinderscar. "Let's hunt at the lake, by the Greenleaf Twolegplace." The place was always swarming with fish, but you had to be careful of the Twolegs. He led them through the territory, Mousepelt talking to Yellowpaw, telling her about the territory all the while. They reached the lake, and Sunflash sat a little bit away from the others as Mousepelt taught Yellowpaw how to fish. Watersplash was on his other side, closer to the Twolegplace. A fish flashed past and he whisked it out of the water, deftly and quickly ending its life. From his peripheral vision, he saw a flash of gray._ Probably a ShadowClan cat patrolling the border_, he thought. He focused back on the water and dipped his paw to get a second fish when he heard a terrible screech of pain from beside him.

He leaped to his paws and whipped around, claws unsheathed. What he saw there blew his mind; and scared the heck out of him. In front of him was the largest dog he'd ever seen! But it wasn't dog-like at all. It was a blend of gray, tawny, black, and white streaks in its over-sized pelt, and it had a piercing yellow stare. Its fangs were razor-sharp, and with a jolt, Sunflash recognized what was in the monstrous dog's mouth: It was Watersplash! She was dead, her eyes glazed over and her neck bloody. Sunflash leaped forward with a surge of fury, but the dog was incredibly nimble, and not clumsy like a regular dog, either. It carried Watersplash's dead form in its jaws and leaped away, jogging at a pace no cat could match, and it didn't seem to be straining itself.

Then Mousepelt started to weep at the death of her old apprentice, and Yellowpaw sat frozen in fear, a fish lay forgotten at her paws. Sunflash said hollowly, "We must tell Mallowstar." He hung his head, hardly able to comprehend what had just happened. _It was all so fast_, he thought! But as the two distraught she-cats followed him home, crying softly, all he could think was; _It could have been any one of us. But would the strange dog come back for more?_

**A/N: Ahhh, poor Watersplash! She was Jayflight's sister, just so's you all know's. Anyway, on a light note, I couldn't think of anything not girly and not stupid for Cinderscar's warrior name! So I thought, oh poo, I'll just name him Cinderscar. Not the best name, I know, but can you give me a better one that's nt too girly or stupid like Cinderface? Lol tht name makes me laugh. It almost sounds like an insult. Like, "Go away you Cinderface!" xD but all you Cinderfaces out there, instead of going away, review! Next chapter will be ShadowClan perspective... He he he he he...**


	4. Chapter 3: A Gathering to Remember

"Dappleshine? Coldpaw?" The reddish tortoiseshell she-cat poked her nose into the medicine den. It smelled of crisp herbs, freshly gathered, but mostly of the two cats that lived within. Another she-cat appeared and said, "Sister...Are you here for more poppy seed?" Spottedfire shook her head. "No... You see, I think I may be expecting kits..." She said this somberly. Dappleshine's eyes widened "Are they-" Her sister dipped her head low. "Screeflight's." Coldpaw, Dappleshine's apprentice, came forward. "I'll go tell Featherstar the news." She was really making an excuse to give the two tortoiseshell sisters privacy, and they were grateful.

"Have you talked to Wildstorm about this? I know he's like your best friend." Spottedfire shook her head. "No, not yet. I just... wish I wasn't pregnant. I don't want to bring kits into a world like this." Dappleshine laid her tail on her sister's flank comfortingly. "Screeflight will live on in them, and all of ShadowClan will protect them." A note of desperation appeard in the queen's eyes. "How can they protect them from these- erm, wolves? I saw it take Screeflight, they're huge! And they have teeth sharper than a foxes', claws sharper than a badgers'. They are hunting us, Dappleshine. And there's nothing we can do about it."

"Don't think that way, Spottedfire! There's always hope! I mean, the Clan moved once and if we must we'll leave the lake. Now, are you coming to the Gathering tonight?" she switched topics hastily. "Yes, I think so. I'd like to see Gorsefeather once more before I'm stuck in the nursery."Dappleshine rolled her eyes. "Go tell Dawnflower she has company for the next few moons." Spottedfire replied venomously, "Oh, joy. She's so vile. I can't believe Wildstorm took her for a mate! He's far too good for her." Dappleshine met her eyes, as if trying to tell her something silently. Feeling more awkward by the second, she quailed. "What?" Her sister let out a long-suffering sigh and turned away.

Spottedfire padded to the nursery, winking at her brother, Tangleclaw, as she went. The large tom blinked knowingly and gave a small half-smile. The thick nursery walls loomed before her, Dawnflower's scent mingling with her kits, Sagekit and Skykit. Skykit was exactly like her father; sweet and fierce. She had the same color pelt, too, though she her mother's deep blue eyes. Sagekit looked more like his mother, though with sage green eyes, but he was very calm and kind. Spottedfire took a deep breath and entered the den.

"Spottedfire!" Skykit squealed happily and bounded over, while Dawnflower looked at her as if there was something unpleasant smelling at her paws. "Yes?" she asked stiffly. "I am expecting kits." The slightly younger she-cat narrowed her eyes. "They're not...ummm..." she looked at Spottedfire's haughty amber eyes, then finished, "Wildstorm's?" Spottedfire snorted and gave a derisisve laugh. "Is that what you're on about? No, they're not Wildstorm's, you know far too well he wouldn't do a thing like that." The mother ignored the jibe. "If they're not Wildstorm's then whose are they?" she asked with a disbelieving air. "They're Screeflight's, you nosy little-" she broke off as Sagekit looked up at her reprovingly.

"Kits- outside." Dawnflower growled and they scampered away at the sight of her. "Nosy little what, Spottedfire?" she said with a menacing glare. "You're a nosy, untrustworthy, snotty, bratty, little twat with no respect for how lucky you are. That's what you are." Dawnflower's hackles stood on end as she hissed, "That's not what Wildstorm thinks!" Resisting the urge to claw her, Spottedfire merely glowered and said, "We'll see." her voice a note higher, she asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" But the tortoiseshell had already stalked out of the den, glad she'd provoked a response in the infuriating she-cat.

Wildstorm came over to her as he'd seen her pad out of the den angrily. "What's wrong, Spottedfire? And why were you in the nursery?" His broad frame was hung with a freshly-groomed blue pelt, his fiery amber eyes glowing. "I'm expecting kits, Wildstorm. Screeflight's. And was just in there, and I've had a row with Dawnflower... I'm sorry, she just gets on my nerves." She said apologetically, and her friend pressed his pelt against hers. "I'll go talk to her." There was concern in his eyes, but Spottedfire could have sworn she saw something else in there, but- naw...

She stretched and yawned widely, then picked up a starling from the pile and chewed, though it was as if there was no flavor...Like chewing dirt. All too soon, Wildstorm came over to her once more. "Dawnflower would like to speak to you. I talked to her, so don't worry." She had a brief flare of un-called-for anger and snapped, "I don't need you to protect me from anything!" she immediately regretted her words, but prowled to the nursery anyway. Inside, Dawnflower had her eyes closed, so she couldn't tell if she was going to be reasonable or not. "Dawnflower?" She asked hesitantly, though not kindly.

"You're a slimy bit of fox-dung, aren't you? Running to Wildstorm as soon as things don't go your way...One of these days he's not going to be there for you to lean on his every move." She snarled wapishly. "For your information, he came over to me!" Spottedfire shot back, and Dawnflower replied with a dreamy sort of tone, "Yes, he cares for everyone, no matter how repulsive they are...And he's mine." Her tone turned cold and hard as ice. "You see? I have Wildstorm, a great warrior and kind to everyone, whereas you had Screeflight. He had fox-dung for brains that cat. And a coward, too. He probably ran away when he heard about the wolves, he didn't die...And your kits will be just like him. All looks, no brains, and all coward. Or maybe not even looks, given that _you're_ their mother!"

Spottedfire was outraged and snarled, "Are you _daft_? We didn't even hear about them until last sun, and Screeflight died a quarter moon ago! He died a brave warrior, fighting the wolf beside me until the very end...Which is more than I can ever say for you! He had far more brains than you as well! Who figured out six new battle moves for the apprentices? You or him? Screeflight! And how dare you insult my kits! You shouldn't even bring them into this conversation, just as I've spared your kits. I'm sure they will be just like Screeflight; strong, brave, and unfailingly forgiving. You just be glad your kits took after Wildstorm; otherwise they might be like you." With those words she left the den once more, not pausing to even look at Wildstorm, and ran from the camp.

Trees few past in a green blur as she sprinted as far as she could from all of it; from Dawnflower, from Wildstorm...From ShadowClan. She didn't stop running until she was at the lake's edge. The water was smooth as the pebbles in the stream, with only the tiniest breeze to make any sort of wave or ripple. She gazed down at her reflection, eyes wide with hurt, her pelt rather unkempt from her journey. Her fur was a deep tawny and gold base with black and white streaks and a layer of reddish spots. She tried not to think about what Dawnflower had said. What did it matter whether she was pretty or not? She stared at her own amber eyes, eyes that could have so easily been Screeflight's...

"Oh, Screeflight, what have I done?" she asked the sky. As if in answer, a sudden gust of wind blew her fur every which way. She wasn't a medicine cat; she didn't know what it meant! She bent her head and one-by-one, tears dripped onto the ground. The sound of a rock falling from a ledge made her snap her head around, chin high and defiant. "Who's there?" She called fearlessly. Spottedfire saw a flash of deepest black in the pines, followed by several looming shapes in various shades. A particular one had white legs and a golden-brown back, and it struck her. She knew what they were. "The wolves!" she breathed, her heart starting to race. The last wolf was the killer of Screeflight.

She stayed perfectly still, wishing her pelt a gray color, like Screeflight's or even Dawnflower's. The wolves passed along the ridge, slipping through the forest like adders. She could have sworn the black wolf glanced at her, but they made no move to kill her. As the second to last wolf passed in front of her line of vision, she scented a trace of milk-scent on the air. She saw them heading towards Greenleaf Twolegplace and breathed a sigh of relief. Her Clan was safe...For now. She raced back towards her camp, making birds call out loudly and flutter away in a burst of brightly colored feathers. The leaf-fall air was thick with the scent of scurrying creatures, but now was not the time for hunting. She was so intent upon returning to ShadowClan camp that she tripped over a tree root and fell sprawling onto her face. She picked herself up and limped on, though somthing sharp was embedded in her foot.

She finally saw the camp entrance and put on a spurt of speed that sent her dashing through the camp entrance, roughly shouldering past Dawnflower, who gave a hiss of annoyance that she ignored. "Featherstar!" She gasped to the leader, who was eating at the fresh-kill pile. "I've sighted the wolves. Near the lake. They appeared to be heading towards the Greenleaf Twolegplace. A-and one of them had milk-scent. There might be cubs." The gray leader dipped her head. "Thank you for the news. I hear you are expecting kits?" Spottedfire nodded. "yes, but could I please come to the Gathering once more before I go to the nursery?" She nodded and glanced at the darkening sky. "One moment."

"ShadowClan! These cats will be going to the Gathering; Me, Redfern, Wildstorm, Darkfang, Swiftpath, Spottedfire, Dappleshine, Coldpaw, and Emberpaw. We leave as soon as everyone is ready!" Soon, the Clan was on their way. Spottedfire purposefully ignored any attempt Wildstorm made to speak to her, and instead walked next to Swiftpath, chatting absentmindely about nothing in particular. "I think at least one f your kits will look like Screeflight. I mean, one usually looks like the day anyway, just look at Skykit! And I look like Crowfrost after all. Though you, Dappleshine, and Tangleclaw all look like Stripedleaf..." Spottedfire nodded as they padded along the bank of the lake. Soon the island was just up ahead, and every cat had a slight spring in their step , for they could see their friends from the other Clans once again.

She bounded across the fallen tree with ease, for it was dry and she had been to many Gatherings in her time. She padded over to the knot of WindClan cats and spotted her second-best friend. "Gorsefeather!" The small brown she-cat's eyes lit up as she saw Spottedfire, and they brushed pelts. "How are you doing? I heard about poor Screeflight...Petalpaw was snatched too, and Thrushpaw's in a right state...He really fancied her, you know...And it was only a few days before her warrior ceremony. becuase of that, Chirpstar gave her her warrior name so she could be in StarClan with it. Petalsong." Thrushpaw was Gorsefeather's son, a handsome and brave young tom that was very promising to the Clan. "Petalpaw- er, song, was Chirpstar's daughter, wasn't she? When she was still deputy. I'm really rather surprised she held onto deputy position while in the nursery..." She tried to change the subject. Just then, however, the leaders jumped into the tree, and the deputies sat down among the roots.

Birchstar, the frail old ThunderCLan leader, began the meeting. "As you all know, each Clan has suffered losses from the wolf. As far as we know, there is only one, which according to Brook, is a lucky occurence, as they usually travel in small Clans-" Spottedfire's mind was racing. ThunderClan didn't know there was more? She had to tell them, even if it meant interrupting a Gathering. She stood and waved her tail. Birchstar looked at her, then at Featherstar, who blinked in surprise. "Erm, yes, Stripedleaf?" Called Birchstar. There were a few titters at that, but she merely replied, "I am Spottedfire of ShadowClan, and today, I was at the edge of the lake, and I saw the wolves. Yes, wolves." she put emphasis on the plural. "There was around six or seven of them, and one had milk-scent." she finished nervously, uncomfortably aware of every eye in the crowd on her.

Birchstar opened and closed his mouth a few times, then nodded for Featherstar to continue. "Thank you, Spottedfire. We have lost a brave warrior this moon, Screeflight, but his legacy lives on in Spottedfire, who is expecting his kits." Gorsefeather looked shocked but didn't say a word. "For other news-" she was cut off by a startling screech of, "Birchstar! Behind you!" Everyone looked over, and inside the brush was a pair of glowing amber eyes, to large to belong to any cat's.

Everything happened so fast after that. The rest of the wolves Spottedfire had seen earlier that day sprang from the undergrowth, snarling and grabbed the nearest cat. They were all centered around the tree where the leaders addressed the Clans. She saw Featherstar snapped into powerful jaws by Screeflight's killer, and Redfern struggling as the black wolf carried him by his shoulder and scruff. Shrewtail, the WindClan deputy, was also taken, and Birchstar was too feeble to run. A mostly white wolf crunched down on the old leader, breaking his neck. Another wolf, this one small and dark brown in color was leaping towards Mallowstar, when a small shape hurtled through the air and latched onto the wolf's muzzle. With a pang, Spottedfire recognized the cat as none other than Thrushpaw, Gorsefeather's son. Luckily, his mother had turned tail and fled before this happened. Mallowstar escaped, but there was no hope for Thrushpaw, who was quickly killed.

Spottedfire sat stunned in the midst of the chaos, hardly able to believe this was reality and not some bad-mouse-induced dream. Everywhere cats were running, yowling in terror, when the wolves ran swiftly and gracefully across the island, disappearing across the fallen tree. All was silent in a very pregnant pause, then a cat spoke up shakily. "No more Gatherings! Each Clan should send a cat to each Clan to share any important news." Numbly, Spottedfire realized it was Wildstorm. The blue warrior padded close to her and said in a hollow voice so unlike his own, "Let's get back to camp." She followed him without really thinking, and as she looked up, the cloud-filled sky began to rain. it was as if StarClan themselves were weeping for the loss of so many important cats, all in such a short space of time.

Yet the moon hung in the sky, it's yellow glow shining down with a sinister light that in the semi-darkness, looked almost like blood.

**A/N: Dun dun dun DUN! What will happen to ShadowClan without a leader or a deputy? Will the shock make Spottedfire miscarry? Will Gorsefeather be driven mad by grief for poor Thrushpaw? Will Dawnflower ever stop being a jerk? Why wouldn't StarClan cover the moon? So many questions in this not-exactly cliff-hanger... Please can I get three reviews before I update? Just three?**


End file.
